36 Ways Choutarou Loved Shishido
by tk1023
Summary: how many ways can one love another? 36 plus 1 separate stories about the Silver Pair
1. The Unwritten Rule

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own PoT. Just having fun.

Warning: Two swear words and boy love situation.

**Story # 1: Unwritten Rule**

There is an unwritten rule/unspoken rule among the Hyoutei Regulars: No one is to get too much personally involved with another regular. In short, no dating with another regular (_Hard to believe but true)_. Among the seniors, this is not a problem. After all, they're all guys, and guys date girls, right?

When Choutarou became a regular, he didn't pay much attention to it. But one night changed it all.

"Oi, Choutarou! Meet me at eight tonight by the abandoned building." Shishido shouted to Choutarou before leaving the clubhouse after practice.

Choutaro wondered why, but knowing it was his senpai, he knew he should be there.

"Shishido-san, why are we here?"

"You helped me become a regular again. So it's my turn to help you perfect your Scud Serve."

All night, Shishido and Choutarou worked together to help Choutarou have more control over his Scud Serve and to add power to it.

"Thank you very much, Shishido-san."

"Hoi, don't sweat it. We're doubles partners. We need to work together to elevate our game."

That night changed the way Choutarou felt about his Shishido-san. Choutarou hid his feelings, knowing that Shishido would think it lame. Choutarou tried to fight it but it was inevitable – he fell for his doubles partner, his senpai, a guy.

Choutarou was too well aware of the Unwritten Rule. He can't confess, he can't show any feelings, he can't say anything or even give any hint in his actions about how he felt towards Shishido. Choutaro was miserable and the Nationals were nearing.

Oshitari noticed Choutaro's increasing misery and confronted him about it.

"Choutarou…"

"I know Oshitari-senpai. Fuck those rules!"

Oshitari was surprised at the usually gentle kouhai's outburst. "There is a reason why the Rule's there, even if we do not speak about it."

The next day…

"Atobe-san, I resign from the club. I apologize for such short notice."

"Hn? May I ask why?"

"I-I can't talk about it now, I'm sorry."

"Choutarou, you and I both know how important is your skill to the tennis club. However, I do not want to force anyone. Very well, if that is your choice. Clear your lockers now. And no, you are not allowed to have a proper farewell with the regulars."

"I understand. Thank you for having had the chance to be a regular. I truly am grateful."

Much later…

"Choutaro, Shishido-kun is here to see you."

"Okaa-san, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, please tell him I am not feeling well…"

"I what's the problem? Did you fight? He looked angry."

"Please leave me be for now, Okaa-san. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

The next day…

"Do you really think I would just let it go at that?! Choutaro, talk to me. Tell me what the hell is going on!"

A very furious Shishido waited for Choutaro somewhere along the way to school.

"Shishido-san, I don't want to talk about it."

"You will. I will not allow you to go to school today until you talk to me. I am not begging Choutarou, I'm demanding it."

Choutarou knew there would be no end to it. Besides, could he really refuse Shishido? They went to a nearby park where they could talk.

"Choutarou, you have a lot of explaining to do. Even if you did not tell Atobe, you owe me an explanation."

Choutaro felt really nervous. It was bad enough that his Shishido-san is furious at him for quitting the regulars. How much worse would it become when he finds out why?

"Choutarou… please tell me…" Shishido saw how scared Choutaro was looking at that moment.

Choutarou relented at the pleading tone.

"Ano…Shishido-san… I-I love you."

Choutarou prepared himself for the unleashing of Shishido's fury. He looked at Shishido. Shishido's face reflected the shock he felt. And his face changed color from pale to red to pale knowing what to do, Choutaro simply sat in silence at the bench. Shishido sat on the other end of the bench.

The uneasy silence stretched for what seemed like forever. Neither looked at the other.

It was Shishido who broke the silence.

"You do know…"

"About The Rule. That's why I quit. I couldn't hide it forever, not with you as my doubles partner. Oshitari-senpai already noticed."

"I didn't know. I didn't realize…"

"It's okay Shishido-san. That's why even if Atobe-san would have allowed it, I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to you."

"You love playing tennis."

"Yes. But I let it go."

"You love tennis."

"Not as much as… I still have my music."

"You love tennis." (_Seriously Shishido, can't you think of any other line?)_

More silence…

"I have to go. I ned to talk to Atobe."

"Shishido-san, I don't know what you are planning but please don't go through with it."

"It's my choice, just like you made yours."

Going to school is definitely out of the question that day. For both of them.

Choutarou returned home and feigned illness.

Later…

"Choutaro, Atobe-san's driver is here. He says you are being summoned to Atobe's house."

"Yes, Okaa-san, I will go."

"Can you manage?"

"Yes. I have to do this."

At Atobe's mansion…

"Ootori, what did you tell Shishido?"

"Atobe-san, what did Shishido-san do? What did he tell you?"

"First you quit. The he, who begged on his knees to be made a regular again, also quit. A day after you did. You both have to tell ore-sama what's going on."

"Shishido-san quit? Why?"

"If I l know, would I be asking you?" Atobe-san's fury is clearly rising.

"Forgive me, Atobe-san. I have to go."

With a quick bow, Choutarou ran from the room, out the mansion and its grounds. Choutaro somehow knew where he would be.

At the park…

"Why?"

"You're not the only one who feels that way you know."

"But, you love tennis."

"That's my line. I know what I'm doing"

"You begged. You cut your hair. You went down on your knees for tennis."

"Those are nothing compared to how I feel about you."

"Shishido-san…"

"Call me Ryou."

Meanwhile, Atobe is on the phone…

"Oshitari, I'm sure you know what's going on. Anyone else who's going to quit?"

"Shishido and Ootori?"

"And you did not inform me."

"It was not mine to reveal."

"What was that about? I demand that you tell me."

"The RULE Atobe."

A week later…

Shishido and Ootori are back as regulars. None of the other regulars mentioned about their brief absence. Neither did the two speak about it. But, in the Hyoutei Regulars the seed of silence was planted.

A/N:

1. Situation #22 – all sacrificed for a passion.

2. I wanted to challenge myself by going through Georges Polti's 36 Dramatic Situations. This is the first. And my first foray into fanfiction world. I chose this pair because I think Choutaro is the most adorable creature in the anime kingdom.


	2. A Wonder Called Choutaro

_Summary: Shishido remembers Choutarou's smile_

**Story #2 - A Wonder Called Choutarou**

It was Choutarou's smile that had been his undoing. No one else could outshine that smile. It was a smile so gentle, so open and so pure. It was s mile Shishido would forever keep in his heart.

Choutarou smiled that gentle smile with everyone. But it becomes a bit brighter and happier when it is directed at Shishido. Shishido felt himself melting inside every time that happens.

The first time Shishido saw that smile, he thought to himself how lame Choutarou is. A smile like that is a dead give-away to others that he is a push-over. Then Shishido saw his Scud Serve. "Choutarou could serve like that?" And Choutarou grinned at him, seemingly apologetic for letting go of a fast one.

They became paired as doubles, and Shishido became a frequent recipient of that smile. Every morning, every afternoon, every practice. That smile would always be there. It was never faked. That's how Choutarou was.

Shishido and Choutarou were not just doubles partners, they also became good friends too, hanging out together on week-ends, buying tennis supplies together; Shishido would even occasionally set aside time to listen to Choutarou practice the piano, even if he did not like classical music.

And Choutarou's smile became a permanent part of Shishido's life.

Shishido has only before had a single mood: cranky. But Choutarou's kindness rubbed off on him, and he would occasionally relent to giving a small smile to his teammates. With Choutarou around everything is good in Shishido's life.

But, even a genuine smile can hide so much pain, Shishido later realized. A week after Shishido's graduation from middle school, he received a call from Choutarou's mother.

The gentle, full of life Choutarou that they know has been hiding his pain. He forced himself to play because it was what he wanted to do. But after the Nationals, his pain worsened and the doctors could not do anything about it.

Shishido felt like his self was shattered into a thousand little pieces. He didn't even have the chance to tell Choutarou how much he meant to him.

Shishido didn't attend the funeral. He just couldn't. He knew he would break down seeing the coffin being lowered to the ground taking Choutarou away from him forever.

The next day, Choutarou's mother came to visit Shishido. She gave Shishido a box saying it was a gift from Choutarou.

The box contained pictures. Pictures of Choutarou. Pictures of him and Choutarou. Pictures of the entire Hyoutei regulars. And in each picture, Choutarou is smiling. There was a note accompanying the box:

_"Shishido-san, _

_I give to you smiles to last you a lifetime, _

_Much love, _

_Choutarou"_

A/N:Prompt # 36 – loss of a loved one


	3. Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I wish I do.

**Hero**

I'm supposed to be the hero of our story. I am the tough one. Fighting is second nature to me. Yet, time and time again, I'm the one who needed saving.

You saved me the first time when you helped me regain my place among the regulars. In Hyoutei, that's a rarity, what with the 200 or so reserves to choose from. You lose a game, you lose your place. That was the rule. But I couldn't accept it. I had to regain my position. I endured all the pain, all the battering my body had to take from your strong serves. But the pain was greater for you. Your gentle nature rebels at the act of inflicting your serve on another person's body. You wanted your serve to be received by a racket but I wanted to receive it without one. But that made me tough. Tough enough to make it back to the regulars, not as a singles player but paired with you for doubles. Singles, doubles, it does not matter. What matters is that I am a regular again, and we played together up to the finals, you and I.

You saved me a second time when you found me , bloodied and bruised, beaten up by a gang I dared to go against. I could have run away from that fight but my pride didn't allow me to do so. I thought I had to face it, to prove that I am tough, that I am not a coward. Against one or two, I would have won. But stupid me fought against an entire gang. You brought me to your home; you cleaned my wounds and bandaged them. You placed ointment on my bruises. And the whole time you were doing it, tears wanted to flow from your eyes. But I couldn't endure that so I forbade you from doing so. You fed me then brought me home. The next day, you fetched me so we could go to school together, just so you could make sure that I'm okay.

You saved me a third time when you insisted on making sure I do my assignments. Failing in class could mean detention and suspension from the tennis team. I wasn't too keen on the studying thing. But you insisted, checking my notes to make sure I finish everything . Only then would you focus on your own schoolwork. That was really embarrassing. You're a year behind me but you're the one making sure all my schoolwork are done correctly.

You saved me a fourth time when I was rejected by a girl. You cheered me up. You dragged me to the arcades. You treated me to restaurants. You patiently listened to me rant about the cruelty of girls who dared to reject me. Through it all, you just kept giving me a smile to cheer me up. And those smiles made me feel better.

You saved me again and again. How many more times will you save me until you get tired and give up?

Don't…because there is no one else I would allow to save me.

And one of these days, it will be my turn. I will save you. And I will finally be, your hero.

Situation #2 – Deliverance


	4. Hymne A L'Amour

_Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. But I do wish I own Choutarou. I do not own the Louvre either, just some postcards of it._

_Warning: Shonen-ai_

**Hymne A L'Amour**

"Why did I let myself be talked into taking this trip?" Shishido kept muttering in a low voice while walking through the halls of the Louvre Museum, the grandiosity of his surroundings lost on him. He wasn't enjoying himself. Not at all.

A few days before…

"Ore-sama insists that you go on this trip."

A day before their graduation from college, Atobe met up with his former middle school tennis team mates Oshitari, Mukahi, Akutagawa and Shishido. Atobe has invited them to go on a trip with him to France. Atobe wanted one last holiday before he plunges into work at his family's company.

"Consider this my graduation gift to you all. We leave on Wednesday."

And Shishido found himself bound for Paris with his former teammates on Atobe's private jet.

Atobe had planned their itinerary for the entire trip. Their first day was a visit to the Louvre Museum. Atobe and Oshitari might enjoy this sort of activity but Shishido was simply bored. He was not too fond of looking at paintings and sculptures. After an entire day of mind-numbing trudge through the vast halls of the Louvre, Atobe led them to a café for some refreshments. Atobe was clearly enjoying himself for reasons known only to him.

"Make sure you dress formally tonight. We'll have dinner at the hotel's restaurant then we'll attend a recital at the Paris Conservatory of Music." Atobe was outlining their activities for the evening.

Loud groans erupted from everyone else.

"Why can't we just go somewhere and drink beer?" Mukahi suggested, to which Shishido agreed.

"We will go. My butler spent an entire day hunting down the tickets to this recital. I don't want to waste them."

Shishido argued, "Atobe, I don't listen to classical music."

Atobe countered, "You used to like it."

Shishido shot back, "You are wrong. I don't."

"Dinner is at seven o'clock," Atobe closed the discussion.

Even if they have already graduated from college, Atobe really could still get his way among his former teammates. And later that evening, Shishido found himself (again at Atobe's insistence) seated at the Conservatory's Auditorium. He barely glanced at the evening's program, he doesn't know French anyway. Shishido slumped in his seat, a bored look planted on his face. He saw Oshitari peruse the program then glance at him with a smirk on his face.

"What's up, Oshitari?"

"Oh, nothing Shishido. I am sure you would enjoy tonight's program."

"When pigs fly, Oshitari."

"Then tonight is the night that pigs fly, just for you Shishido."

"Oh, shut up!"

The recital started with a string quartet. When the set was finished, Oshitari commented, "The violin solos are up next, Shishido."

"Should I care?"

A tall, young man entered the stage and Shishido forgot everything else around him. The first soloist is handsome, with silver hair and gentle eyes. He is wearing a black tuxedo that fit him perfectly and emphasized the color of his hair.

"Hey isn't that…" Mukahi started then glanced over to Shishido. Shishido paid him no attention.

Memories came rushing back to Shishido. The violinist onstage is his former doubles partner in middle school, Ootori Choutarou. Choutarou was a year younger than him. They became very close friends when they were partnered to play doubles. But Shishido felt more than friendship for his kouhai. And Choutarou clearly hero-worshipped him.

However, Shishido chose not to do anything about it. He felt confused. He felt afraid, for Choutarou might get mocked if the two of them ever have a relationship.

When Shishido graduated from middle school, he purposely did not keep in touch with Choutarou. He refused to listen whenever Atobe and the others volunteered information about Choutarou. He only knew that Choutarou went to a high school that emphasized music.

Now, seven years later, Shishido is looking once more at the one whose memory never left his heart. On stage is Choutarou, his Choutarou, playing with so much skill and passion. Shishido felt pride well up in his heart and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

He stared and stared at Choutarou, willing him to glance at him but Choutarou kept his head bowed. Mukahi, who was seated beside Shishido, kept nudging him with his elbow but Shishido ignored him, his attention totally on Choutarou and realizing how much he missed his kouhai.

When the recital was finished, Atobe stood up and said, "Shall we go congratulate Choutarou for a fine performance?"

"You go. I'm going back to the hotel. Don't worry about me, I'll take a cab." Shishido walked away immediately before he changes his mind.

Back in his hotel room, Shishido paced back and forth restlessly. He felt regret for not going to see Choutarou and he longed to talk to his kouhai again. Shishido knows that within the hour, his companions would return to the hotel too. He fought the urge to go knocking on their doors to ask about Choutarou. They would make him beg and never make him forget about it. Of course! Atobe knew that Choutarou would be in the recital. That's why he was so insistent on them attending. "That bastard!"

While he was still fuming over that realization, a knock sounded on his door. "That's probably them wanting to gloat," Shishido thought to himself.

"What do you wan-"

Standing in front of Shishido's door is Choutarou himself with a very serious look on his face.

"May I come in?"

Shishido opened the door wider to let Choutarou in.

"Why didn't you come with the others? You didn't want to even say hello. Do you hate me that much? "

"No. I…"

"I thought we were friends. I even imagined we were more than that. Apparently, I was mistaken. You couldn't wait to get rid of me. You never kept in touch."

Shishido realized how much his past actions have hurt Choutarou. Shishido had convinced himself that he was the only one hurt but apparently, it hurt Choutarou more. Choutarou had always been very easy to read, and at that moment all the pain he had endured are in his eyes for Shishido to see.

"I'm sorry. I've been very selfish. I've hurt you. I really thought it was best for us to forget each other."

"But I never forgot you. Did you forget me?"

"No."

"All throughout high school, and when I came here to Paris to study, every note, every piece of music that I played, it was all for you. It was all to keep my memory of you. I loved you then. I still do."

"I don't deserve your love."

"Do you love me?"

Shishido felt as if his heart would burst. He still loves Choutarou but he has his doubts. Can they really continue where they left off?

With a tinge of sadness in his voice, Choutarou broke the silence first. "I have another performance tomorrow at the Conservatory's piano room. It's at 3 pm." Then he left Shishido alone in his hotel room.

At breakfast the next morning, no one Shishido asked about what happened the night before. Atobe merely commented, "It's only now that I realized how stupid you are, Shishido." Shishido couldn't argue with that one because it's true.

The day passed by in a blur of visits to more museums and old structures. Apparently, Paris has plenty of both, and Shishido couldn't remember a single one of the places they went to. His only concern was the passing of time on his watch moving closer and closer to the 3 o'clock mark.

"Someplace you need to be, Shishido?" Oshitari remarked, "you keep glancing at your watch."

"No just bored," Shishido lied.

"Shall we go for some tea and cake? It's almost three o'clock," Akutagawa pleaded.

"Gomen everyone. I have to go somewhere." Shishido suddenly blurted out.

"Take the car, I don't want you getting lost here in Paris. Just send the driver back after dropping you off. We can walk to the café," Atobe offered.

Traffic was horrendous, and Shishido arrived at the Conservatory at four o'clock. It took him fifteen minutes to locate the piano room using his limited English to ask for directions.

Shishido burst into the piano room and found it empty except for Choutarou standing in the middle of the room holding his violin and looking very forlorn.

"Everyone has left already. I really mess up things with you. I'm sorry…"

"Shishido-san, the performance hasn't started yet. I'm expecting only an audience of one."

"Am I too late?"

You've been seven years late. An hour wouldn't make much of a difference." Choutarou's smiling once more.

Shishido approached his kouhai and pulled his head down for a kiss.

P.S.

(_not needed in the story but I wanted to include anyway.)_

"Shishido-san, I will graduate in two year's time. Then I will return to Japan. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I will."

_Notes:_

_1. When I used the Paris Conservatory of Music as the school where Choutarou went to, I imagined that a place like that probably exists. I checked, and there was a __Paris Conservatoire now the Conservatoire National Supérieur De Musique et de Danse de Paris._

_2. Situation # 12 – Obtaining_

_3. Up next (maybe), Choutarou goes to St. Rudolph (if I become satisfied with my planned ending). If not, then St. Rudolph can wait._


	5. tadaima

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and do not make any profit from it. I just lose sleep obsessing over the Silver Pair.

**Tadaima**

_Orpheus vowed never to repeat his greatest mistake. He would not lose his beloved a third time._

"Tadaima!" Ootori Choutarou called out as he entered the apartment he is sharing with Shishido Ryou. "Okaeri," Shishido Ryou replied from the kitchen.

Choutarou and Ryou are college students and they are sharing an apartment together. Choutarou is majoring in music while Ryou is majoring in engineering. The two were tennis doubles partners when they were in middle school.

Choutarou proceeded to the kitchen and embraced Ryou from behind. "Hmmm… whatever that is you're cooking, it smells delicious."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Go and change out of your street clothes," Ryou removed himself from Choutarou's embrace even if that felt really, really good.

Conversation over dinner was light and effortless. "I have great news,", Ryou was unable to hide his excitement anymore. "I begin my internship at Koichi Constructions next week."

"Congratulations!That's where you really wanted to train, right?" Choutarou replied. "You'll do great."

"I know. I hope they hire me after I graduate."

Life is pretty much uneventful for the two. They attend university during the day, come home in the evening, take turns doing the cooking and cleaning up…

Before going to bed, Ryou relaxes by listening to Choutarou practice on the violin. Choutarou has become very skilled in playing the violin. There's never an off note or a grating sound, not that Ryou could really tell. It just that the sounds emanating from the violin gives him bliss. Ryou felt as if he could listen to Choutarou play the violin forever.

In turn, Choutarou finds great pleasure in playing music for Ryou. Ryou's presence while he rehearses gives him inspiration. It is Ryou's love that brings the sweetness to his music.

The humdrum and bliss of their daily routine shattered when Choutarou received a call. Ryou had an accident. He fell down the construction site where he was having his on-the-job training. He was rushed to the hospital but he didn't make it.

Choutarou was devastated. His light and love is gone. He felt as if it's his own life that was taken away from him. Ryou shouldn't have died yet. They had so many plans for their future. Ryou promised him that they'd go on a trip to Europe together once Choutarou graduates. Ryou promised him that he will be there for all his public performances. Ryou promised him that they'd grow old together. Choutarou stopped playing music. There was really no point in doing so.

It took Choutarou a month before he could make himself hold any musical instrument again. He took his violin and went to Ryou's grave.

Standing in front of Ryou's grave, he started playing his violin. Choutarou's music is as beautiful as ever but there is no more the happiness that used to fill his music. Instead, the music was filled with melancholy, like the violin was crying out all the pain Choutarou is feeling. Choutarou played on and on until he felt like all his feelings have been wrung out of him.

When he stopped playing he noticed a young boy dressed in black approaching him.

"Your music is beautiful." The boy stopped in front of Choutarou and spoke to him.

"Thank you." Choutarou replied.

The boy spoke once more. "It has been heard by the deities and it filled their heart with beauty and sorrow. Your music has so much pain in it. Your heart has so much pain in it."

Choutarou wondered at the boy's words. Why is he saying all those things? How did he know?

The boy continued. "I can take away the pain in your heart. But there is a price."

Choutarou asked, "Only death can take away my pain."

The boy replied, "The price is your music."

Choutarou merely nodded and placed his violin on top of Ryou's grave.

The boy spoke once more, "Go back to the place where you lived in love. But don't look back. Never turn around until you reach your home. The hands of time will go back and you will find love again."

Choutarou started walking even without fully understanding the boy's words. There were times when he felt tempted to glance back but the boy's words echoed in his ears. He walked until he reached the apartment he shared with Ryou. He stood at the center of the apartment and closed his eyes, thinking that this will be where death will take him.

A pair of familiar arms hugged him from behind and a voice he knew too well whispered, "Tadaima, Choutarou."

_Orpheus has kept his promise. Never would he be separated from his beloved again._

Notes:

1. situation # 35 – recovery of a lost one.

2. I based it on the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. Eurydice died, bitten by a snake, while she and Orpehus were running through the meadow, but there is no way I'm going to make Choutarou's character run through a meadow with Ryou. I'm gonna kill myself before I do that. The story of Orpheus and Euridice can be easily found in a number of sites in the net.


	6. Fiesta de las Golondrinas

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and do not make any money from writing this story. I only write this because I totally adore Choutarou._

_Warning: Shounen-ai_

**Fiesta de las Golondrinas**

Ryou Shishido has gotten used to living in the small city of San Juan Capistrano. It's far away from his native home, Japan, but this Orange County city is his home now. And here, he has found peace.

Ryou spends most of his days overseeing several stables. The city is known for its numerous stables and Ryou's are known in the entire West Coast as among the best.

"Hey, Boss, next week's the Fiesta already. Are we going to participate?" One of the stable hands asked Ryou while he was doing the rounds in his stables.

_So, it's that time of the year again,_ thought Ryou. "I can excuse from work those who will participate. You take charge of organizing them," Ryou replied to his employee.

"Thanks, Boss," the stable hand readily agreed.

It was only when Ryou was back in his office that he dropped the nonchalant expression and allowed sadness to show in his face.

The Fiesta is a big event in this small city but it is not Ryou's favorite day. It is a day that Ryou wished would pass by quickly.

"The city of San Juan Capistrano has its history closely linked to the migration patterns of swallows. On the feast of the city's namesake, October 23, the city's swallows travel south for the winter and they return in the spring, on March 19, hence the city's _Fiesta de las Golondrinas_ to celebrate the swallows' return." Ryou could still remember the tourist guide's explanation when he first came to San Juan Capistrano.

The day that the city celebrates the swallows' return is the day that Ryou dredges up old, painful memories; because he's sentimental that way.

/Ten years ago/

Ryou Shishido had just finished his first year at university, majoring in Business Administration. He is waiting in a restaurant for Choutarou Ootori, to celebrate Choutarou's recent graduation from high school. Ryou and Choutarou used to be tennis doubles partners in middle school and high school, although Choutarou is a year younger than Ryou.

Ryou is hoping that Choutarou would also choose to go to the same university. That way, even if they do not join the tennis club, they could still be together.

Yes, they could still be together. For Ryou and Choutarou were more than tennis partners, they were more than friends.

When Choutarou arrived, Ryou felt infinitely much happier, but Choutarou's face looked glum.

"Choutarou, what's wrong? Aren't we supposed to be celebrating?" Ryou asked his companion once they have placed their orders.

"The company that Father works for has assigned him to supervise their expansion in the US. He decided to take us all along. He wants me to go to a university there." Choutarou's voice wobbled. "But I don't want to go. I can't leave you."

Ryou felt like his world is falling apart. If Ryou insisted, he knew Choutarou would choose to be left behind. But he couldn't ask that of him. Choutarou's promising future is too great a price for being with him.

"Go, Choutarou."

"But…"

"You will go. We have a month left. Let's not waste that getting depressed." Ryou would have to be the strong one.

Yes, it was a memorable summer for Ryou and Choutarou. And their farewell was also the most difficult the two had to make.

/Six years ago/

"Are you sure about this, Ryou?" Jirou asked his friend.

"Yes. I waited four years for this opportunity," Ryou replied.

"Well then, good luck," Gakuto chimed in. Jirou and Gakuto are bidding their friend goodbye at the airport.

After a twelve-hour trip, Ryou arrived in California. And waiting for him at the airport was the reason for his trip to the US.

Ryou felt a bit awkward, unsure what to do after not seeing Choutarou for so long. It was Choutarou who took the initiative, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"You kept your promise."

"But of course. Now we can properly celebrate your graduation."

That night was the happiest that the two ever shared in all the years they have known each other.

The next evening, Ryou had dinner with Choutarou and his family. Ryou was welcomed warmly by his family having known him when he became Choutarou's partner in tennis. That warmth was instantly forgotten when Choutarou revealed the true nature of their relationship.

First, there was shock. Then, anger. Then, threats of disownment.

Choutarou remained resolute in his decision to love Ryou. He knew this moment would happen and he had prepared himself for it. Ryou was not that ready. He knew Choutarou was hurting. He knew Choutarou's family was hurting. But could he really endure another separation from Choutarou?

Choutarou's family disowned him and told him not to ever show his and Ryou's face in their home again. The rest of the night was spent by Ryou comforting Choutarou. He held Choutarou in his arms until all his tears were spent.

Ryou and Choutarou decided to move to another city, away from Choutarou's family. They decided to settle in the city of San Juan Capistrano, where they both found jobs. Choutarou had visited this place before and had fallen in love with the small city's charms.

Life in San Juan Capistrano was very idyllic for Ryou. Really, there was nothing more he could ask for. He has a job. He has Choutarou with him.

It was a blissful three years for the two lovers. But it did not last.

Ryou was left alone to deal with a broken heart. He was angry. He was angry that Choutarou left him. He was angry at himself because he was not able to do anything to prevent it.

/the present/

Ryou woke up early on the morning of March 19. He would go to the hill nearby and just pass the day there. He couldn't really endure being in the city for the Fiesta.

Ryou arrived at the hill and sat on a comfortable place. He steeled himself for the pain that would come with the memories.

Choutarou loved the city. He loved exploring the old Mission San Juan and all the other old structures. He loved the markets. Occasionally, he would visit Ryou in the stables where he worked and eventually, in the ones he owned.

Choutarou specially loved the Fiesta. He would always watch the parade and wait for the announcement that the swallows have arrived. He loved how the city commemorates the leaving and celebrates the returning of the swallows. He has taken to heart the sadness that the swallows leave behind and the joy they bring with their arrival. And it has influenced his music. His music became filled with longing and hope and happy returns.

Whenever Choutarou watched the parade, Ryou would watch Choutarou. His face would be filled with so much glee and wander at everything, the way he did when Ryou first knew him in middle school.

The entire day, Ryou just sat on the hill immersing himself in memories of Choutarou, his Choutarou who left him. Choutarou's departure has been very difficult for both of them. In the last weeks before Choutarou finally left him, he couldn't even bear to look at Ryou. Ryou knew that he knows Ryou was breaking but he wouldn't do anything about it.

When he went to the stables the next day, the stable hands filled Ryou with stories about the events of the day before. Later in the day, Ryou bought some flowers to bring to someone he often visited for the past three years.

"The swallows did not come this year. But the people still hope. Maybe, next year they will come. They hope, but I don't. The swallows will never return, Choutarou."

Ryou placed the flowers on top of Choutarou's tomb then walked away.

_Notes:_

_1. Golondrina – Spanish term for swallow, a kind of bird with blue-black-reddish coloring on the upper part of the body and whitish on its underside. The average size is about 5 inches long. Fuji has a move called swallow return (which PoT fan doesn't know that?) But that counter has nothing to do with this story._

_2. Prompt: George Polti's Situation #6 – disaster ( abandonment by a lover)_

_3. Inspired by Gustavo Adolfo Becquer's Rima 53. He used the image of swallows to symbolize love/passion that is irrevocably lost. I really love this poem. (here: www(dot)sdsc(dot)edu/~allans/RIMALIII(dot)html)_

_4. Info about the city and the Fiesta are from the website of the city and Wikipedia. They really do have a Fiesta de las Golondrinas but for the past few years the swallows have stopped returning to the city, having gone to other places to create their nests but the people hope and there is always next year._


	7. Bangkok Interlude

_Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. _

_Warnings: _

_Two guys kissing._

_Just taking a break from Polti's. I'm planning to have a break every 6 stories. This short one is pointless and self-indulgent._

* * *

**Bangkok Interlude**

* * *

Hot.

Crowded.

Noisy.

Those are words Ryou Shishido associates with the city of Bangkok. He's been to this city several times before, but this time he's not in Bangkok for a visit. He's been invited to participate in the Bangkok Open.

He came a week early so he can get used to the weather here. He's glad he's already of legal age so he didn't need to bring a guardian with him. He's alone for now because his trainers and fellow players from Japan wouldn't be arriving for a few more days.

On his third night, he got bored so he left his hotel room. Not having a specific destination, he merely wandered the streets of Bangkok which at that time is filled mostly with tourists wanting a taste of the Bangkok nightlife.

When he got thirsty, he entered a random bar and ordered a shot of vodka. While he was finishing his drink, his gaze wandered around but he couldn't really see much beyond the bartender's counter. The club was dim and crowded and the central area was filled with people swaying to the pulsing music.

When he was finished with his drink, he left the bartender a generous trip. Making his way out the place, he passed by the edge of the dance floor.

There was a flash of silver, then Ryou suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug and being given a kiss. The kiss was so intense it made his toes curl. He had never experienced before a kiss this earth-shattering, and he found himself responding to it.

Just as abruptly as it began, so it ended. Ryou was in too much of a daze to run after the stranger. When he came to senses, he couldn't find that flash of silver any longer.

First day of competition.

Ryou's first opponent had to back out because he got an injury while having a practice match. It was decided just the night before that someone would replace the injured player. Ryou didn't have much time to do research on the replacement so he just hoped that his planned strategies would work just as well. There was really not much information about the other player, one of the female players merely mentioned that the replacement is very handsome, like that would help Ryou.

The replacement stepped into the court and Ryou saw a mop of silver hair. Oh.

_Bangkok._

_Hot. _

_Crowded._

_Noisy._

_Ryou doesn't really care. He's too busy running his hands through silver hair._

A/N: The only thing I know about the Bangkok Open is that there is a Bangkok Open. I don't know if in tennis there is a provision for replacing injured players or the opponent wins by default. Maybe I should change the title of this series to The 36 Countries Where Choutarou Loved Shishido. I keep changing their locations anyway


	8. Save Me A Place In Your Heart

**Save Me A Place In Your Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Warnings: Guys in love and crappy writing

_Today, I received an invitation in the mail. It was an invitation to a wedding. I was not really surprised. In a way, I was expecting this. What surprised me was the slight pain I felt in my heart. I didn't realize it would hurt. _

I first saw him when I was still in grade school. Hiyoshi and I had wandered over to the middle school's tennis courts. He has long, brown hair tied in a ponytail. He was standing on one side of a court with a redhead. They were playing against a gray-haired student about the same age as them. Even if it was two against one, he and the redhead were no match against the gray-haired one. But still, I thought the way he played tennis was amazing. I promised myself that when I get to middle school, I will also join the tennis club of the school.

In my first year of middle school, I did fulfill my promise of joining the tennis club of Hyoutei. I was not a beginner in tennis, but I wasn't very good yet, so I trained hard and practiced hard everyday. I managed to become a regular in my second year. He was already a third year by then. It was ironic that the regular spot that I was given was the one taken from him. That was the coach's rule: you lose a match, you lose your spot. Pretty harsh, but it made all of us work really hard – for the regulars, to not lose a spot, and for the non-regulars, to have a chance at the regulars' roster.

By sheer will and sacrificing his precious long hair, he was able to regain his place in the regular roster. But this time, not as a singles player; he became my doubles partner. We actually made quite a good team, and we never lost any formal matches. We became best friends too.

Outside the team, he only had a few friends. His language was sarcastic, his actions indifferent. But when he was on the court, he turns into a graceful creature.

He presents a rough exterior, but I had glimpsed a softness beneath it. Inside, he really was a caring person. He just didn't want others to see it. I admired him. Then, I fell in love with him. I knew it was wrong. It felt right, but I've always been told it's wrong to feel this way.

_Gakuto-senpai called me. He asked me if I will be attending the wedding. I said no. I have something important scheduled on that day. It was a lie of course, and Gakuto-senpai knew it. But he allowed me to make-believe it's the truth. _

I decided to attend the high school in St. Rudolph. I couldn't stay in Hyoutei, he's there. I also decided not to join the tennis team. I would rather focus on my music. If I want to enter a good music school, I should work harder on my piano and violin skills. I did not give them any explanation for my decision to attend St. Rudolph.

I only saw him once all throughout high school. I gave in to the temptation of watching the match between Hyoutei and St. Rudolph. He was still amazing to look at, and his tennis skills have improved vastly; he played Singles 2. I left as soon as his match was finished. I thought no one saw me, but apparently Gakuto-senpai did.

"Leaving without even saying hello, Choutarou?"

"Ah, Gakuto-senpai…"

"Running away doesn't solve things, Choutarou."

"But it's the only thing I can do right now."

That was the first and last time I watched a tennis match when I was in high school. The next time, it might not be Gakuto-senpai who will see me. At least, he understands and lets me be.

_Gakuto-senpai called me again._

"_Are you sure you're not really going to attend the wedding Choutarou? All the regulars will be there."_

"_No. I really can't…"_

"_He asked me to call you to make sure you will attend."_

"_I'm very busy on that Gakuto-senpai. I really won't be able to attend."_

We only met each other in college again. Why did we have to attend the same university? Her looked genuinely happy to see me. He and I both pretended that I did not avoid him for four years. His housemate has just finished university and has moved out, he offered to share the apartment with me. I accepted, even when my brain is telling me to refuse. What was the point in avoiding him in high school?

We got along just fine. He wasn't much of a cook so I mostly did the cooking and he did the cleaning.

When my birthday came around, he surprised me by cooking breakfast for me. He woke up early to prepare it and brought it to my room. I felt really happy when he woke me up then set a tray filled with my favorite breakfast in front of me.

He watched me while I ate. When I had finished eating, he placed a box in front of me. "Happy birthday, Choutarou."

I opened the box and inside, I saw a plain silver band with the words "I love you" engraved on the inner side. I never expected that. I thought my feelings for him were not reciprocated. I looked at him and he was looking at me with uncertainty. He was waiting, and his eyes looked like they were ready for a rejection. I really wasn't able to say anything coherent at that time, so I just let my actions speak for me. I hugged him and he breathed a sigh of relief. I was so happy. He loved me and I loved him. It felt right. I was still afraid but it felt really right. Since I still had my doubts, I made him promise that we would keep "us" a secret. He agreed. But every now and then, he would ask me again and I would refuse. I guess, he got tired of waiting. We ended it. To forget, I transferred to a school abroad. I'm really getting good at running away.

_I woke up this morning with a heavy feeling. Like something's not right with the world. Later in the day, my phone rang._

"_He was looking for you."_

"_Gakuto-senpai…"_

"_Is it really all right this way, Choutarou?"_

"_I'm fine. I really was busy today."_

"_At least be honest to yourself, Choutarou. It hurts, right?"_

_Gakuto-senpai was right. Who am I kidding? It hurts. It really hurts. _

_I took out the ring he gave me years ago. I held it in my hands just for a moment. Then I returned it to its box. Perhaps, it will never see the light of day again._

_Please, don't forget me, Shishido-san._

A/N:

1. The title is a line from the song, "Save Me A Dream" . I was listening to it one night and it pushed me to write this. But this is not a songfic.

2. prompt # 34 - remorse


End file.
